


Avatar: The Legend of Lance

by tobisebaschan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, also trans macsuline Pidge, but it'll definitely be there, the ship stuff is probably going to be more of a minor theme, there will be fighting/violence/etc. just as a heads up, there's nothing just yet though, uses he/they, will tag content warning as it comes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobisebaschan/pseuds/tobisebaschan
Summary: Things are never easy for the Avatar, as the fate of the world rests on their shoulders. This is what kills Lance the most about his destiny. He never asked for this. He never wished for the talent to wield all elements or the need to fight for and protect those he loved—but what he needs to realize is that he's not alone. He has amazing friends willing to stand by him through thick and thin, even if they have to risk their lives with each new adventure. And as the Galra's strength grows with each passing day,The Avatar has never been as needed as he is now. They will make it through this, and they will be victorious. They have to be.Note: This fic is on hiatus as of 1/15/17. I've come to a point in writing the story where I'm really stumped and not sure how to keep going with it, so instead of dropping it part-way I'm going to try to work through it first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about taking this on because I haven't watched ATLA in probably a decade (and I've never watched LOK) and I already have another on-going fic but I apparently like to make myself suffer so here we go
> 
> Also I went with Legend of Lance because that abbreviates to LOL and it cracked me up (I'm the worst kind of trash there is heads up)
> 
> Series notes (so far):  
> -Pidge is trans masculine and uses he/they pronouns  
> -Klance and Shallura will be eventual ships but the romance is definitely going to be backseat to the main storyline  
> -The timeline is an alternate one to the original ATLA series, but takes place at about the same time Aang's gang is around  
> -Everyone's got little twists so I won't clarify bending types until they show up in the series. I want the reveals to work with the story  
> -This is probably going to be reeeally long so if you aren't willing to invest in chaptered fics, this is not the one for you!  
> -This will also have fighting/violence with mentions of past torture. For now, that's all I can think of though! I'll note content warnings at the beginning of each chapter and update the tags as things come along

“Helloooo ladies! Today is your lucky day, 'cause _you_ are in the presence of greatness. You’re lookin’ at the one and only Avatar, my babes!”

 

“Lance, knock it off. I’m going to lose my lunch,” the youngest of the trio hissed, not wanting to put up with the obnoxious finger gun show any longer.

 

A bitter scowl was thrown in the direction of the bespectacled teen, an indignant huff filling the air as Lance’s hands came to rest on tilted hips. “Oh, come on, Pidge! Let a guy have a little fun!”

 

“You’re talking to your reflection. In the boy's cabin. Using _horrible_ pick-up lines.”

 

“…I’m practicing.”

 

“You’re a grade a fuckboy, is what you are.”

 

“Okay, _rude._ Back me up here, Hunk.”

 

“…Sorry, buddy. You are acting pretty gross. And besides, isn’t the whole ‘by the way, I’m the next Avatar’ thing supposed to be a secret?”

 

Lance stiffened; Hunk had him there (on both accounts, and boy was that impression spot on). With a melodramatic sigh, Lance made his way to their designated bunks, flopping onto his with a loud groan—and not without a final glare shot towards the smallest of the three. “You guys suck,” he muttered, burying his face into the pillow.

 

Pidge tossed a nut at the back of Lance’s head. “Right back at ya.”

 

Azure irises shifted towards the other’s amber ones, the dejected look on Lance’s face etched into pursed lips and a folded forehead.  “Am I really… that bad?”

 

“…”

 

“ _Pidge_.”

 

The one in question raised their head with a tilt of the head, blinking several times behind their owlish glasses. “Huh?”

 

“…Were you even listening?”

 

A sheepish and forced laugh sounded as Pidge held up the hybrid weapon in their palms, offering an apologetic shrug. “Sorta?”

 

Hunk sighed, resting fingers against his temple as he shook his head. When was this kid _not_ tinkering with something? “Lance asked if he was ‘really that bad’.” He paused, shifting his focus back towards the pouting multi-bender. “I mean, honestly, yeah dude. If I didn’t know you, I’d probably want to punch you. Like, a lot more than I already do.”

 

“Hunk!”

 

Wide palms raised in defense, a sheepish grin squishing Hunk’s round cheeks. “Just being honest, man.”

 

“I kind of agree, though,” Pidge chirped, despite their focus still being rather intently focused on the little lump of parts in their hands. “Back when I was… before I came out and still had long hair and stuff, lots of gross, old guys would come up to me and say shit like you do. ‘Oh, you should smile more! You have such a beautiful face, young lady. It’s going to waste!’.” Lance bit back a laugh at the deepened voice and puffed up posture his friend wore as they mocked the strangers’ behavior. Pidge _hated_ being told what to do; he could only imagine the wrath such careless words incurred. “I know you do the whole… male bravado, Flirty McFlirts thing as a like… I dunno, compensation for low confidence? But if you don’t watch it, you’ll grow up to be like those assholes. I’d honestly hate to see that. You’re a pretty cool dude, Lance. Just a bit… weird sometimes.”

 

With the corners of his lips tugging upwards, Lance leaned over giving his friend a playful bump to the shoulders. “That’s… really nice, Pidge. I think. Thanks.”

 

Pidge responded with a thumbs up. “You got it, man. But seriously, knock it off.”

 

“I think you’re also a liiiittle in denial too,” the eldest chimed in, leaning back against the wall.

 

Lance sputtered. “About… _what_?” No one heard his voice crack, right?

 

Hunk again raised his hands, not wanting to press the issue too far if Lance wasn’t willing. “Either way, we love you, dude. And not just because you’re ‘The Avatar’ or whatever. We like you for _you_ —even if you do dumb stuff sometimes.”

 

“Aww, Hunky… you _do_ care!” Lance purred, throwing his arm around the other’s broad shoulders with a dopey grin. A part of him was painfully aware of the mask he threw up—the one he wore even now, despite the vulnerability his friends were offering. Cockiness was a learned behavior, one he used to appear cool and self-assured, but also acted as a far too effective defensive mechanism. Most people were turned off by the display, meaning he had no chance to form new relationships and potentially end up hurt. He realized this at a young age as many in the village would use him for his position of power as both the son of the Southern Tribe Chieftain and the next Avatar; two very heavy titles for a child to bear. It was a miracle Hunk had been so adamant about sticking around, especially with the distance between their respective homes what with the Earth Kingdom being miles away. Lance wasn’t sure what he’d do without the Pangolin Bear of a man at his side and would be forever grateful to him (Pidge was pretty great too).

 

Lance’s façade faltered slightly despite all best attempts as Hunk shot him a genuinely caring smile, radiating the essence of the sun through his ever kindhearted gaze. “It’s about time you realized it, dude.”

 

“Not to interrupt your bonding moment or anything but, uh, we should probably run... I might’ve just... accidentally set this thing off?”

 

“DAMMIT PIDGE!!! This is why we can’t have nice things!”

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit is short since it's just a quick introduction. I'll be aiming for about 4-5k per chapter, so please bear with me for a bit! I'm almost finished the first chapter but got excited by the new trailer release (WHO'S HYPED FOR SEASON TWO) and wanted to get this up as soon as I could. 
> 
> If you want to come bug me, here's [my tumblr](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
